monsterhighfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Cleo de Nile
|Bild=250px |Alter= 5842 (plus/minus ein paar Jahre) |Killer Style= Ich bin eine ägyptische Prinzessin mit todschickem Kopfschmuck, exotischem Schmuck, ach ja, und Bandagen, die sich manchmal lösen. |Mordsmäßige Macke= Die Dunkelheit. Jawohl, ich bin ein Monster, das sich im Dunkeln fürchtet - was dagegen. |Haustier= Hissette ist meine süße kleine ägyptische Kobra. Ihr Zischen wirkt gefährlich, naja,und ihr Biss ist schon ganz schön giftig. |Lieblingsbeschäftigung= Herrscherin über die Flure von Monster High sein und Anführerin der Cheerleader. |Absolutes No-go= Wenn mir jemand den Gehorsam verweigert. |Lieblingsfach= Geometrie. Aufgaben mit Rechtecken und Pyramiden sind für mich "Pille-Palle". Oder sollte ich sagen Nille-Palle? |Ätzendes Schulfach= Geschichte. Ich habe ja alles miterlebt.Und ich besitze Autogramme von allen,die je Rang und Namen hatten. |Lieblingsfarbe= Gold |Lieblingsessen= Weintrauben,besonders wenn mich jemand damit füttert. |ABMF= Deuce Gorgon und Ghoulia Yelps }} Sie ist die Tochter der Mumie. Über Cleo de Nile Cleo de Nile IST Eine echte ägyptische Prinzessin, Deren Vollständiger Namen Cleopatra IST. Derzeit ist sie aus Deuce Gorgon und ist der Kapitän der varsity Angst Kader. Sie neigt dazu, arrogant und herrisch, aber sie hat ein Herz aus Gold und hat dies mit ihrem ghoulfriends Aktien. Sie ist die beliebteste Ghul in der Schule und die wahre Queen Bee von Monster High. Persönlichkeit Cleo Lizenzgebühren, so dass sie jeder erwartet ihr wie sie zu behandeln. Normalerweise ist ihre Haltung egoistisch, verwöhnt, arrogant und unfreundlich, sie kann nicht ganz für ihr Verhalten verantwortlich gemacht werden, weil es gezeigt, dass sie angehoben wurde, um so sein. Sie ist äußerst wettbewerbsfähig mit anderen Ghouls, insbesondere Toralei Stripe. Aber tief ist Cleo eine sehr fürsorglich, freundlich und nachdenklich Ghul mit einem süßen hearted Freund. Obwohl Cleo bekannt wurde, um die Vorteile ihrer Freundschaft mit Ghoulia Yelps nehmen, indem sie als persönliche Assistentin oder betrügt weg von ihr, sie ist sehr nett zu ihr und hat ihr geholfen, ihre Schüchternheit zu überwinden, zeigen, dass sie wirklich kümmern Ghoulia und die Freundschaft, die sie teilen. Sie kann gut mit den anderen, wenn sie ein gemeinsames Ziel haben, wie der Versuch, die Sportlehrer vermeiden oder helfen Draculaura sie finden "perfekten Mann", in diesem Fall wird sie die de facto Anführer der Ghouls. Sie ist ein hochwirksames Organisator und Führer. In der ersten Hälfte der Volume 1 Webisodes war Cleo die Hauptgegner und war Erzrivalen mit Clawdeen Wolf, aber sie wird schließlich viel schöner, den Ghouls. Zu Beginn des Volume 2, ist sie schließlich mit ihrem eigenen kompromisslos, anmaßend Natur, wenn alle fearleaders außer Frankie Stein die fearleading Kader beenden konfrontiert, so begann sie auskommen viel besser mit den Ghouls. Aussehen Cleo de Nile ist eine Mumie mit langen schwarzen Haare mit braunen Strähnen und Gold-Highlights (variierend je nach Episoden und Puppe). Ihre Haut ist mokkafarben, glatt und makellos. Sie hat türkisfarbenen Augen, obwohl sie auch schon als grün dargestellt wurden. Many parts about her points to her regal heritage, such as her ever-present burial wrappings, which she has to wear lest she disappear into dust,Cleo de Nile's Facebook profile und eine blaue Juwel unter ihrem rechten Auge. Generally, she wears thick bright eyeshadow, highly pigmented lipstick (cherry red, gold, blue, green), and always wears thick black Egyptian-style winged eyeliner. Beziehungen Familie Cleo lives with her father and older sister Nefera de Nile. Holt Hyde's 'Basic' diary, August 1st In the books, her dad's name is Ramses de Nile, and he's an antiques dealer. So far, nothing is known about Cleo and Nefera's mom. In The Ghoul Next Door, Nefertiti is said to be the girls' aunt. In the webisode "Miss Infearmation", Cleo mentions having an older sister called Nefera de Nile, who's out of the country with their father. Clawd's 'School's Out' diary also mentions Nefera being the previous fear squad captain.Clawd Wolf's 'School's Out' diary, October the 18th Nefera is said to be a model in Cleo's 'School's Out' diary.Cleo de Nile's 'School's Out' diary, Tenth Month 22nd Day Based on both the 'School's Out' diaries and the webisodes, Cleo and Nefera don't get along very well. Diener Im Buch Fledermäuse im Bauch werden Manu, Beb und Hasina als drei von Cleos 1.000 Dienern erwähnt. Freunde Ghoulia Yelps ist Cleos beste Freundin, in die sie sehr viel Vertrauen hat, es ihr aber nie sagt, da sie ja von königlichem Blut ist. Sie will anfangen, bei ihren Freunden eine Ausnahme zu machen. Deuce Gorgon ist Cleos fester Freund, dem sie noch keins ihrer Geheimnisse verraten hat, auch wenn sie ganz genau weiß, dass er sie nicht ausplaudern würde. Clawdeen ist Cleos Exfreundin, weil Cleo ja mal mit Clawdeens Bruder Clawd zusammen war. Aber Cleo und Clawd haben schon immer mehr die Aufmerksamkeit genossen als ihre Bezieung und deshalb haben sie beschlossen mit einander Schluss zu machen. An einem Foodball-Spiel haben sie sich dann auch getrennt und Cleo wusste das Deuce gerne ein Date mit ihr haben würde aber sich nicht traute sie zu fragen es dann aber tat und gleich am nächsten Tag mit ihm zusammen kam und Clawdeen dachte Cleo hätte nur wegen Deuce mit Clawd Schluss gemacht und ihm damit das Herz gebrochen was aber nicht so war und als Clawd ihr die ganze Geschichte erzählt hat haben sie beschlossen Freinde zu werden also eine Mischung aus Feinden und Freunden. Haustier Hissette.jpg Cleo de Nile's pet is a snake named Hissette, whose attitude reflects Cleo's. In the Monster High books, Deuce gave Hissette to Cleo as a gift, saying she was his mom's 'first gray hair', yet in her diary, it was stated thet it was given to her as a gift from Egypt. In the books, Cleo also has seven cats named Chisisi, Bastet, Akins, Ebonee, Ufa, Usi, and Miu-Miu. This is a reference to how cats were worshipped by people and cherished and treasured, especially by royalty, in Ancient Egypt. Romanzen Deuce Gorgon ist Cleos fester Freund, auch wenn sie ihn oft links liegen lässt. Cleo und Deuce sind so ein süßes Pärchen aber Deuce hat es nicht wirklich leicht mit ihr. Aber er tut alles um Cleo das leben so angenehm wie möglich zu machen, aber Cleo hat sich schon ein bisschen geändert sie ist zu ihren Freunden und Deuce wesentlich netter geworden als am Anfang wo sie nur an sich gedacht hat aber sie hat gelernt was es heißt gute Freunde zu haben auch wenn sie sich die Freundschaft mit Clawdeen versaut hat, aber Clawdeen war auch schuld daran. In den Monster High Büchern Meta Timeline * July 11, 2008: Mattel requests the trademark for Cleo de Nile. * May 5, 2010: The ''Monster High'' website goes live, featuring Cleo de Nile's profile. * May 5, 2010: Cleo de Nile's profile art is revealed. * May 5, 2010: Cleo de Nile makes her animated debut in the ''Higher Deaducation'' commercial. * May 5, 2010: Cleo de Nile makes her webisode debut in "Jaundice Brothers". * Early July, 2010: Cleo de Nile's first doll is released as part of the 'Basic' series. * Early July, 2010: Cleo de Nile makes her diary debut in her 'Basic' diary. * September 1, 2010: Cleo de Nile makes her book debut in Monster High. * Early December, 2010: Cleo de Nile's plushie is released. * February 12, 2012: Cleo de Nile makes her 3D-animated debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?". "Wusstest du schon, dass...?"-Fakten * She has the ability to charm snakes, but refuses to do this to manipulate Deuce.Cleo de Nile's 'School's Out' diary, Tenth Month 12th Day * We learn in "Daydream of the Dead" that Cleo has at least 10,000 servants. * In the 'School's Out' line, Cleo was voted "Most Likely to Command Attention", and in an official Facebook photo, she was voted "Most Likely to Leave a Legacy". * We learn in "Hiss-teria" that Cleo is afraid of spiders. This comes up again in "Escape From Skull Shores". * The hieroglyphs on Cleo's vanity translate to Klio, the first part of how the real-life Cleopatra's name was spelled. In Ancient Egyptian, there is no letter representing an "e"-sound and phonetically the "e" in "Cleopatra" was and is treated as an "i". Meanwhile, Ancient Egyptian had three letters for "k", one for the "c/k" sound, one for the "kh" sound, and one for the "q/k" sound. Cleopatra's name was spelled with the latter "k".Egyptian hieroglyphs: Early representation * Cleo is nyctophobic, or afraid of the dark after being entombed for millenia.Facebook entry of May 12, 2011 * Cleo's catchphrase is "Oh, my Ra!" as a replacement for "Oh, my God!" * In the books, Cleo uses the word "Ka". Although Ka means "soul" in terms of the Acient Egyptian religion, it is also the Egyptian word for "Bull". When Cleo uses the word "Ka" in the Monster High books, she uses the latter meaning, for example: "Take the ka by the horns". * In the webisode Idol Threat Cleo used a Anubis idol, meaning that the De Niles have a strong connection to the ancient Egyptian god Anubis, the god of the dead. That would explain why former Anubis minions are serving them. Puppen Basic *'Line:' 'Basic' *'Release:' July 2010 *'Assortment number:' None *'Model number:' N2854 Cleo wears a strapless jumpsuit made of yellow-colored mummy wrappings, and a turquoise wrapped organdy top with black lining. She carries her phone on a strap on her thigh. She wears black wedges with round gold studs a long the bottom. She accessorizes with gold jewelry which includes a belt, earrings, an arm bracelet, and a headdress with jewels, and mummy wrappings which match the gold highlights and streaks in her hair. She comes in a giftset with Deuce Gorgon. Dawn of the Dance *'Line:' Dawn of the Dance *'Release:' September 2010; July 2011 *'Assortment number:' T6067; T6067 *'Model number:' T6070; W2146 Cleo wears a green, teal, and yellow off-the-shoulder dress with one sleeve, and tights on one leg, with green shoes with little diamonds on the heels. She accessorises with a long bronze bracelet up her unsleeved arm. The doll comes with a gold iCoffin, and a pyramid shaped purse. Cleo wears her hair short with gold dots and teal streaks. Gloom Beach *'Line:' Gloom Beach *'Release:' December 2010; July 2011 *'Assortment number:' T7987; None *'Model number:' T7990; W2823 Cleo wears a yellow and black striped two-piece bathing suit with a strap across the abdomen, a matching leg warmer on her left leg and a matching wrist warmer on her right arm and accessorizes with pyramid hoop like earrings and a gold and teal fan. She also wears teal bandage wrapped sunglasses, teal blue open toe sandals with a block patterned sole and a teal waist wrap. Her hair is pulled back into a high ponytail. She has teal lipstick and eyeshadow for make-up. Dead Tired *'Line:' Dead Tired *'Release:' June 2011 *'Assortment number:' V7972 *'Model number:' V7974 Cleo wears a short sleeve top and pants in a teal, yellow and brown pattern. She has one matching arm warmer. Her hair is parted and pulled back (She doesn't have bangs). Her make-up is purple eyeshadow with cherry red lipstick. She also has green eyes unlike the other Cleo De Nile dolls. She has teal slippers and a yellow-gold eye mask with the Eyes of Horus (an Egyptian God) on it. She comes with a golden necklace and a pyramid shaped nightlight. Go Monster High Team!!! *'Line:' Go Monster High Team!!! *'Release:' July 2011 *'Assortment number:' None *'Model number:' V7966 Cleo wears the basic fearleading uniform, although she adds mummy wrap leggings underneath. She also wears an armband and ankle band made of mummy wraps. She comes in 3-pack with Draculaura and Ghoulia Yelps. School's Out *'Line:' 'School's Out' *'Release:' July 2011 *'Assortment number:' N2851 *'Model number:' V7991 Cleo has bangs that are cut diagonally across. Her hair has blue, brown, and gold streaks. Cleo wears a gold headband, a gold choker with turquoise diamonds, gold earrings with the Eye of Horus in the middle, teal and yellow triangular bracelets and she also wears a sleeveless off the shoulder black and gold and teal top with black printed slashes with a glittering grey skirt and a gold belt wrap. She wears black leggings with tight black and gold wraps around her leg and arms one longer than the other and light blue heeled sandals. The heels of her shoes are hour glasses. the outfit comes with a black and gold bag with a gold strap, turquoise beads encrusted into it, turquoise fringe and a golden Eye of Horus in the center, as well as a black, gold, and turquoise binder. Maul Session *'Line:' 'Maul Session' *'Release:' November 2011 *'Assortment number:' W9122 *'Model number:' W9124 Cleo wears a gold halter jumpsuit with yellow jewels across the chest, she wears a blue triangle link belt, and has bandaging for each arm; one longer than the other. She wears gold, and black heels on her feet. She comes with a blue canvas bag with a perfume bottle that resembles a canopic jar on it, a teal container of powder with a gold lid and a large powder brush with a gold handle, and cap. Skull Shores *'Line:' Skull Shores *'Release:' 2012 *'Assortment number:' None *'Model number:' X4489 Cleo de Nile's Skull Shores doll has been released only as part of a 5-pack with Skull Shores versions of Clawdeen Wolf, Frankie Stein, Ghoulia Yelps, and Draculaura. She also has her black hair cut short in a bob style, with teal bangs. She wears a mummy inspired beach outfit. She wears a gold one piece bathing suit with a mummy wrapping/palm frond patterned pant suit over top. Her shoes are teal with the heel being held up by a jackal-headed figure. Ghouls Rule *'Line:' Ghouls Rule *'Release:' June 2012 *'Assortment number:' X3712 *'Model number:' X3718 Cleo wears a tan mummy wrap dress with blue accents. The skirt of the dress is black fishnet, with a shredded blue overskirt on top. Her shoes are blue with gold platforms. She also has a cape. Her hair is shoulder-length with a poof on the back of her head surrounded by two braids. Her hair is black with blue highlights throughout. She has dramatic makeup featuring blue and gold eyeshadow, thick, black eyeliner with a swirl design, and gold lips. She also has two gold bracelets, one on each wrist. Her accessories include a blue Skullette brush, a blue and gold cauldron with snake details, a gold ladel, a gold glass with a pink straw, a blue purse shaped like a cauldron, and a gold mask. Dot Dead Gorgeous This is necessarily not a doll. It was shown exclusivley in the webisode, " Night of a Thousand Dots".' Cleo wears a strapless light blue dress with black/brown and gold patterns. Her hair is long and in a high pony tied with a snakelike band. She wears mummy wrap legwarmers the pattern of her PJs. Her necklace is also a snake wrapped around her neck. Her earrings look like circles. She also wears what appears to be fingerless light blue gloves with a gold trim. Her shoes are golden wedges/platforms. Cleo de Nile Gallerie Puppen Todschick Cleo.jpg|'Todschick Cleo de Nile Gloom Beach Cleo.jpg|'Gloom Beach' Cleo de Nile Todmüde Cleo.jpg|'Todmüde' Cleo de Nile Miternachts Party Cleo.jpg|'Dawn of the Dance' Cleo de Nile Ghouls Rule Cleo de Nile.jpg|'Ghouls Rule' Cleo de Nile Fashion Packs Zubehör Webisode Bilder Cleo's_House_1.jpg|Der Palast der de Niles Referenzen Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:Mumie Kategorie:Fear Squad Mitglied